An internal combustion engine may include one or more turbochargers for compressing a fluid, which is supplied to one or more combustion chambers within corresponding combustion cylinders. Each turbocharger typically includes a turbine driven by exhaust gases of the engine and a compressor driven by the turbine. The compressor receives the fluid to be compressed and supplies the compressed fluid to the combustion chambers. The fluid compressed by the compressor may be in the form of combustion air or an air/fuel mixture.
An internal combustion engine may also include a supercharger arranged in series with a turbocharger compressor of an engine. U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,076 (Beck et al., issued Aug. 14, 2001) discloses a supercharger having a turbine that drives a compressor to increase the pressure of air flowing to a turbocharger compressor of an engine.
While a turbocharger may utilize some energy from the engine exhaust, the series supercharger/turbocharger arrangement does not utilize energy from the turbocharger exhaust. Furthermore, the supercharger requires an additional energy source.
The operation of an internal combustion engine, such as, for example, a diesel, gasoline, or natural gas engine, may cause the generation of undesirable emissions. These emissions, which may include particulates and oxides of nitrogen (NOx), are generated when fuel is combusted in a combustion chamber of the engine. An exhaust stroke of an engine piston forces exhaust gas, which may include these emissions, from the engine. If no emission reduction measures are in place, these undesirable emissions will eventually be exhausted to the environment.
Research is currently being directed towards decreasing the amount of undesirable emissions that are exhausted to the environment during the operation of an engine. Unfortunately, the implementation of emission reduction approaches typically results in a decrease in the overall efficiency of the engine.
Additional efforts are being focused on improving engine efficiency to compensate for the efficiency loss due to the emission reduction systems. One such approach to improving the engine efficiency involves adjusting the actuation timing of the engine valves. For example, the actuation timing of the intake and exhaust valves may be modified to implement a variation on the typical diesel or Otto cycle known as the Miller cycle. In a “late intake” type Miller cycle, the intake valves of the engine are held open during a portion of the compression stroke of the piston. Selective implementation of a variation on the conventional actuation timing, such as the Miller cycle, may lead to an improvement in the overall efficiency of the engine.
The engine valves in an internal combustion engine are typically driven by a cam arrangement that is operatively connected to the crankshaft of the engine. The rotation of the crankshaft results in a corresponding rotation of a cam that drives one or more cam followers. The movement of the cam followers results in the opening and closing of the engine valves. The shape of the cam typically governs the timing and duration of the valve opening/closing. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,551 to Macor et al., issued on May 29, 2001, a “late intake” Miller cycle may be implemented in such a cam arrangement by modifying the shape of the cam to overlap the actuation of the intake valve with the start of the compression stroke of the piston.
As noted above, the timing of a valve system driven by a cam arrangement is determined by the shape of the driving cam. Because the shape of the cam is fixed, this type of arrangement is sometimes inflexible and often only capable of permitting a varied timing through the use of complex mechanisms.
The present disclosure is directed to possibly addressing one or more drawbacks associated with prior approaches.